In a cell module for electric automobiles or hybrid automobiles, a plurality of single cells having positive and negative electrode terminals are aligned. The electrode terminals of the adjacent single cells are connected by bus bars (connection members), and thus the plurality of single cells are connected in series or parallel (refer to Patent Literature 1).
In a bus bar module (cell wiring module) of Patent Literature 1, a square voltage detection terminal is placed on a bus bar to detect voltage of a single cell. A wire connected to the voltage detection terminal is directed to a cell ECU.